The Gypsy Princess
by GreenLady90
Summary: The Gypsy Princess comes to the titans and saves them from a slade attack, but little do they know shes running away from more then just bordom, oh ya and did i mention that only Raven knows who she really is? Rated for chapters to come...


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS

A/N: Well here's another start to a story, just like my last one I won't update until someone wants me to so if you want to know what happens next you have to tell me so. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to check out my other stories.

_GLGLGLGL_ Thought speech

Teen Titans Story: The Gypsy Princess

Chapter I

Catalina to the rescue

The Teen Titans were fighting a hard battle but they were tiring quickly. Slade had stepped up his game, there were more robots then ever and they were harder to destroy. The only thing keeping the titans going was the knowledge that if they ran Slade would overtake the city. Slowly though they were losing hope.

Raven grabbed a robot in her power and slammed it against another one, stunning it long enough to get to Robin. "There's no way we can win there's too many "She sends a bolt of energy through a robot that was trying to attack from behind. "We have no choice but to fight." He slams his staff into an oncoming robot slicing it in half, "There's no other way, no one to help us" No sooner are those words out of his mouth then a haunting melody fills the room freezing all the robots.

In there minds the titans hear a voice,

_I'll help. _

Not one of the titans move however as they try to find the speaker. After a few moments the melody dims slightly and the voice returns,

_You might want to attack._

Raven nods to the others and she Robin and the rest of the titans leap forward to cut through the robots like a hot knife through butter.

In no more the five minutes pieces of robots litter the ground, and the melody stops. From a ledge high above the titans a girl jumps, landing perfectly in a crouching position (A/N: Think a cougar as it's about to pounce). She has long black hair, and green eyes the color of emeralds. Adorning her arms, legs and hair are silver charms that tinkle as she stands. She is waiting nothing more then a pare of black sandals, a medium length black skirt and a black wrap with a silver emblem around her middle, showing off her pierced bellybutton. When she speaks her voice has a slight Romanian accent to it, "Hello titans my name is Catalina". Noticing that none of the titans have left there fighting positions she adds, "You need not fear me I am no enemy" Robin nods to raven who steps forward, "If you are truly a friend then you will have no objection to my entering your mind" Catalina kneels, "I have only one request what you see you tell to only those it concerns". Raven nods and places a glowing hand on the girl's forehead. Both girls close there eyes and in a moment Raven steps away and falls to her knees in a bow causing the other titans to stare in shock. Catalina opens her eyes and looks over Raven. "Rise Raven of Azarath, such things are no longer necessary". Raven does as she commands and speaks to the other titans "She is no foe". Robin is the first to recover and steps forward with his hand extended "Then thank you for helping us defeat Slade Catalina was it?" Catalina nods and shakes his hand "Cat if it's all the same to you". Robin nods "Cat then…"

Beast Boy who has finally managed to regain control of his vocal cords cuts in "Dude your hot". Raven and the other turn to look at him and then to the girl, who they should have been looking at is Raven. Quicker then possible she smacks Beast Boy sending him flying against the wall. The titans for the second time in one night stare at her in shock. "Raven that wasn't necessary I could have handled it" Catalina says quietly. Raven nods and pulls up her hood stepping so she is next to her. Beast Boy stands and rubs his head "What was that for Rae it was a complement not an insult!" Catalina speaks before Raven has a chance too "Where I come from speaking to one such as myself in such a way is considered an insult punishable by death, I don't believe that Raven was aware I knew the customs of this land am I correct?" Raven nods once and glares at Beast Boy from beneath her hood. "Where are you from" Cyborg asks with a hint of curiosity, trying to take some of the heat away from Beast Boy. "I believe your people call it Romania though ours call it Magie Cămin meaning Magic's Home". This time its Starfires turn to speak, "Please new friend why is it that your people call it that"? Catalina laughs and looks at Raven "You have not told them Raven that Magie Cămin is where all magic comes from?" Raven shakes her head looking down. Catalina shakes her head and lifts Ravens Chin,

_You have no reason to be ashamed Raven I know this is not how you normally act why act this way now? _

Out loud she says "Well now they know so no harm done". Raven removes her hood and steps away from Catalina,

_Because you know as well as I that if you wanted to you could destroy me with a single thought _

_Please don't make me out to be more powerful then I am Raven you saw that I was untrained, and what little I do know no threat to you_

"Please friends I do not mean to interrupt you're staring but I am growing quite hungry might we not go to the parlor of pizzas and rejoice in our victory with a pizza?" Starfire asks nervously stepping forward. Catalina shocks the titans by grabbing Ravens arm and smiling "that would be a wonderful idea please…lead the way" Still in slight shock the titans walk away from the battle sight with Catalina and raven trailing slightly behind.

_ Raven please don't be angry with me I swear to you by the goddess I am no threat to you or your friends I have no desire to harm or steal them from you. _

_I believe you but why wouldn't you let me see why you left? _

Catalina's eyes darken slightly and her grip on Ravens hand tightens,

_Because some things are better left unseen…_


End file.
